The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC), under the leadership of Dr. Daniel Sargent, PhD (since 2001) has provided expert statistical collaboration with MCCC investigators for over 40 years for the development and conduct of peer-reviewed cancer center research encompassing basic science, clinical trials, epidemiologic research, and other translational and educational research. The primary usage of CCSG funds within the BSR is to support statistical collaboration on pilot projects, for assistance to investigators in developing approved research projects not otherwise funded but leading towards external funding, and to support unanticipated needs for statistical collaboration on MCCC approved projects. Funding is primarly provided to protect FTE of key faculty members to collaborate with MCCC members at no charge; funding is also provided to select senior MS statisticans for work on approved MCCC projects. In the current grant period the BSR has successfully and strategically firmly established high dimensional genomic and proteomic data analysis, and a robust presence at all 3 MCCC campuses. BSR faculty includes statistical methodological research leaders in clinical trial design, survival analysis, high-dimensional data, statistical genetics, quality of life research, and surrogate endpoints. The BSR has three focus areas (teams) tied together into a well-organized, efficient core. These are: (I) a Clinical Trials team responsible for cancer clinical trials, associated translational research, and patient and public education research projects, (11) a Population Science/Computational Genomics team responsible for statistical collaboration and data management support for high dimensional data analyses and cancer observational studies, including genetic and molecular epidemiology, and (III) a Quality of Life team responsible for collaboration, measurement tools, and analysis for MCCC investigators investigating the impact of clinical and psychosocial interventions on cancer patients, families, caregivers, and others. The BSR has been remarkably productive, with authorship on 833 peer reviewed publications and collaborations on 63 NIH or NIH-equivalent grants in the current grant period.